1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clotheshorse, and more particularly a folding clotheshorse which can be assembled or disassembled quickly and easily.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional folding clotheshorse has a seat with a plurality of slots, and a plurality of arms respectively and pivotally mounted in the slots. The seat can be directly attached to a clothes rod. When not in use, the arms can be pivoted upwards to fold the clotheshorse for reducing the size of the clotheshorse. In use, the arms are pivoted downwards for airing wet clothes.
The conventional folding clotheshorse has the following shortcomings:
1. Because the arms are pivotally mounted in the slots and a user must detach the arms from the seat with a great effort, it is inconvenient to replace these arms with other types of arms.
2. When exposed to sunshine for a long time, the clotheshorse made of plastic material will deform and become brittle whereby the useful life of the clotheshorse is short. Thus, when not in use, the clotheshorse should be put in a room and shielded from sunlight. However, because it is difficult to detach the arms, the non-collapsed clotheshorse with a large overall size will occupy a great amount of space.
3. Even if folded, the arms are not positioned or fastened, so they still will be freely pivoted downwards by the users who do not exercise enough care.
Therefore, the invention provides a detachable folding clotheshorse to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.